The purpose of this proposed acquisition is to provide computer- related technical support services, primarily systems designs, computer programming, systems documentation and operational support to the Biostatistics Branch (BB), Epidemiology and Biostatistics Program (EBP), Division of Cancer Etiology (DCE), National Cancer Institute (NCI). This is not a contract for statistical consultation or service. The Statement of Work requires that the Contractor develop efficient computer systems to analyze large sets of biomedical data involving complex statistical analyses, and requires the Contractor to design sophisticated data handling and analytic techniques.